


held with lilac hands

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wound Tending, annelise i hope you enjoy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: It stung. Light mana was a terribly potent thing, and when formed into lightning-- whew! That wound did not look pretty to Curran.or, curran gets vibe checked by jupiter and heinwald heals him.Commission for @bumblepuppy! uwu thank you for commissioning, annelise!! <3
Relationships: Curran/Heinwald (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	held with lilac hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bumblepuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblepuppy/gifts).



It stung. Light mana was a terribly potent thing, and when formed into lightning-- _whew_! That wound did _not_ look pretty to Curran.

When he was asked to help calm Jupiter down from his temper tantrum, Curran was expecting something like previous times he helped with this sort of thing. Nearly every week, it was either Jupiter throwing a fit, flexing his power unto another dragon, or deciding he was going to cause problems on purpose. Or all three, the dragon was a bit of a wild card sometimes. The inquisitor was on speed dial, alongside his partner-in-truth and a few other adventurers, as they were able to tackle the problem of a rampaging Greatwyrm without much difficulty. Sure, they’d get a few bumps and scrapes here or there, but never anything to _this_ magnitude. 

For whatever reason, Jupiter was _not_ going easy on them. Based on Euden’s judgement, Cleo, wielding her wand, as well as Delphi, joined him and Heinwald 

Something already felt off as the battle began. Jupiter was _quicker_ , his mana more imposing than normal. 

“Now!” The Lightwyrm cawed. “Entertain me!”

Hein glanced towards Curran. _Be careful_.

“Be on your guard,” Curran called out to the others. “Joop’s not playing nice today.”

The clouds darkened, and a bolt of lightning struck the dragon. He shrieked, looking upon the group in front of him. Rumbles of thunder shook the ground as Jupiter dashed towards them. 

Curran and Heinwald split at the dash, one going left and the other going right. Cleo cast her strengthening spell, filling the inquisitor with a burst of strength as he went towards the dragon, slashing at him with powerful swings of his axe.

The clouds gathered above the dragon, who spread his wings as the lightning barraged upon the ground around him. Curran stepped back, charging up a strike as the lightning dissipated. He slammed his axe into the ground, causing Jupiter to stumble for a moment. 

Deep purple hands of shadow mana arose from the ground beneath Jupiter, pulling him to the ground with a crash. Curran felt the lifestealing mana enter him, filling him with newfound energy. With Jupiter on the ground, Delphi swooped in with a few more slashes, casting a temporary poison against the Greatwyrm. He fell back as the dragon began to stand once more. 

The inquisitor swore he could see a smirk on the dragon’s beak. “The rain sends its blessings!” Jupiter said, calling for more bolts to fall from the sky, hurling towards the party at shocking speeds.

Curran rolled away a little too late, and one of Jupiter’s lightning bolts just barely clipped him. The mana shot through his arm, sending blitzes of pain through it, burning deep black zig-zag lines into his skin.

Thank the goddess this wasn’t his swinging arm.

So he pushed through, his wound pulsing with every beat of his heart. He grit his teeth, clenched his fist around his axe tighter as he swung at the Lightwyrm. Jupiter was weakening, thanks to Delphi’s and Cleo’s constant stream of attacks, he wouldn’t be able to take much more for much longer--

And with a final swing, Jupiter was down. The dragon shifted from his High Dragon form back to his normal one, falling where he stood. He laid his head on the ground, barely conscious.

With that taken care of, Curran could fully feel the searing pain of his arm. He kneeled to the ground, holding himself up with his axe.

“Shit,” he muttered, taking a sharp inhale as his wound continued to pulse. Even as the mana of the area settled, the power within the lines burned into his skin continued to shudder and shake.

He could hear footsteps pounding towards him. Curran looked up, seeing Heinwald nearly skid to a stop, toss his staff to the ground, and kneel beside him to assess his injury.

“Idiot,” Heinwald murmured, his finger hardly hovering over one of the lines. “If you had just been another second late, you would’ve surely died from that blast.”

Curran had to force himself not to recoil from Heinwald’s touch. It hurt, even with the softest of touches. “At least I got out of the way,” he said, a weak smirk forming on his face as Heinwald reached for his staff.

A soft purple glow emanated from the staff. Heinwald’s face was emotionless, but Curran could see the genuine fear in his crimson eyes. “With the gravity of the situation, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t joke. Not until I stabilize you.”

His stomach dropped at Heinwald’s seriousness. “Is it that bad?” 

The glow formed into little hands, finding their way to the wound’s opening, following the light mana’s path through Curran’s arm. The wind was knocked out of his lungs as Heinwald’s healing negated the light mana within him, neutralizing its effects. Purple trails of shadow climbed up the lines, blending within, then slowly dissipating altogether. His eyes squeezed tight, as he gripped onto the handle of his axe for dear life. It stung-- not as bad as the initial wound, but stung nonetheless. 

Hein looked at Curran’s face, seeing his reaction. “Does that answer your question?” The healer breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Curran’s temple. “I’m sorry it hurts.”

“I’m used to it,” Curran replied, leaning into Heinwald as the healing began to run its course, sealing the charred opening to the wound. “Thank you, Hein.”

“You’re welcome.” Heinwald took a deep breath. Healing took a lot out of him, especially with this kind of wound. He set his staff down, gently grabbing Curran’s wrist, and inspected the wound. “It shouldn’t scar, but it will be sore for the next few days. We should bandage this once we get back to the Halidom. I’ll give it another heal tomorrow morning as well...until then, please be careful,” Heinwald said, somewhat rambling. His thumb softly stroked along Curran’s skin. 

Taking a look at his arm, he could tell why Hein was so worried. The black lines had disappeared entirely, instead leaving raw pink flesh in its wake. He was right-- if Curran had been a second later, he would not have survived. “Sheesh. That does not look nice.”

Heinwald nodded. “Not at all. I can only imagine how it feels.” He reached up, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. Exhaustion began to set in as fight-or-flight wore off.

“Well, now it’s not as bad, thanks to your fantastic heating!” Curran offered the best smile he could in his weakened state.

At first, all Heinwald did was smile, and let out a soft chuckle. The chuckle grew into a warm laugh, one that still made Curran’s heart flutter when he heard it. Even after all the time he had spent with Hein, all of the years they had been together, it was moments like these that made him fall in love all over again.

Curran’s smile broadened, his own laughter adding to Hein’s. 

And even despite the prior battle, the constant adrenaline rushes, the fear and the frazzledness of the two, Curran still found Heinwald stunning. Hein’s normally somewhat-neat ponytail was nearly falling out from its band, and definitely looked tired from the activities of the day. 

The clouds began to fade, and the sun shined through the sky once more. The beams struck Heinwald in a dazzling light, taking Curran’s breath away. He acted without thinking, an action as natural as footsteps or intakes of breath; he reached forward, despite the blinding pain in his arm and his grip on his axe, gently placed his hands upon Heinwald’s cheeks, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Heinwald’s eyelids fluttered closed, one hand still holding Curran’s wrist, the other moving to cover the hand on his cheek. His skin was soft under the pad of Curran’s thumb. The inquisitor would never tire of this, he knew so for a fact.

It was more than just an “ _I-love-you_ ” kiss, but a “ _we-made-it_ ” kiss. A “ _we-survived_ ” kiss. A “ _thank-you-for-healing-me-and-dealing-with-my-dumbassery_ ” kiss. A thousand emotions and thoughts and feelings were all placed into one action; a single moment that felt like eternities and eternities, one that Curran would happily live in if he had the chance. And he could only pray to Ilia above, to Elysium beside her, that Heinwald wanted to as well.

Despite the gravity of the situation, the ache of his arm, the soft snores of a dragon in the background, Curran couldn’t wish for anything other than his partner in his arms, their two hearts beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! based on current world situations, my normal source of income has been halted. 
> 
> if you're interested in a comm, message me on twitter @wormprint or on tumblr @wormprint for more info uwu!
> 
> thanks so much! i hope y'all are well and safe during this time!


End file.
